User blog:Maxim.dussault/Champion Concept - Gauss, The Cosmic Mastermind
Gauss, the Cosmic Mastermind Gravity Themed Melee Fighter Mage Hi everyone! So I've decided to try making a fun new fighter mage because it seems the League has been lacking one for some time now. This is still a pretty rough idea and I haven't had time to tweak everything too much so it may be very over-powered and I know it. I just wanted to make a mage that would be able to juggle with the enemy and still be able to take some one-on-one fights. I'm still working on it's lore but I want to get some positive critics here so I can tweak him correctly. Also, as you can see, I suck with the editor and I simply can't seem to understand how to make a correct champion info page but whatever, you guys will get it. No Mana, uses Kinetic Charges instead. (100% when full) Passive: Kinetic Armor Gauss’ armor has a special battery that recharges over time and it also converts 30% of the damage received into battery charges used to fuel Gauss’s skills, and converts the force of attacks made from enemy champions against him into attacks speed for 4 seconds. *Charges/seconds : 3/4/5/6/7 (Lvl 1/5/9/13/16) *Max Stacks : 3 *Bonus Attack Speed Per Stack : 5/10/15 (Lvl 1/6/13) Q: Gamma Cluster -Cost: 25% of max charge (2nd activation: 10% of max charge) Gauss sends out a piercing cosmic wave, inflincting magic damage to all enemies hit and applying Photons to enemy champions hit. If activated again, Photon infused champions that are within 200 range of the Cluster get pulled toward it a short distance (0.5 sec pull). The Cluster remains in place for 3 seconds after reaching max range and disappears if activated. *Magic Damage: 80/130/180/230/280 (+25% AP) *Cooldown : 11/10/9/8/7 *Range : 750 *Range of Pull : 125 W: Black Hole -Cost: 60% of max charge Gauss creates a zone of dark cosmic energies, instantly pulling (but not interrupting) all enemies toward its center, dealing damage the more enemies are pulled. Placing a Black Hole on a Gamma Cluster will also root affected enemies at its center for 1 second. *Cooldown : 25/23/21/19/17 *Magic Damage/Enemies pulled: 30/50/70/90/110 (+10% AP) *Range: 400 *AOE Range: 320 E: The 3rd Law -Cost: 40% of max charges/debuff applied –Toggle On/Off Enemy champions hit with basic attacks are affected by the 3rd Law for 2 seconds. If a champion is moving when the debuff ends, it slows movement speed and attack speed for 1 second. If the enemy doesn’t trigger the effect, instead deals magic damage when the debuff expires. Enemies can only be debuffed once every 5 seconds. Also passively deals magic damage when toggled off. *Magic Damage On Hit: 20/30/50/80/120 (+10% AP) *Attack Speed: 10/14/19/22/25% *Movement Speed: 8/16/24/32/40% *Expire Magic Damage: 40/80/120/160/200 (+35% AP) R: Zero-G / G-Crash -Cost: No Cost -Cooldown : 120/100/80 s. Gauss reverses the gravity around him and all surrounding enemy champions, granting him brief immunity to all skill shots, melee attacks and abilities, and knocking up nearby enemy champions for 0.5 seconds. Gauss can then cast the ability again to emit a huge gravitational pull and can land in a surrounding area, dropping enemy champions and damaging enemies near where he lands. If he lands near any affected enemy champions, they are stunned for 1 second. *Magic Damage: 250/350/450 (+25% AP) *AOE of Take off: 450 *Landing AOE: 550 *Max. Distance: 1000 Possible Combos Basic: ' *'Q-W Send out Q, hitting as many minions and champions possible, and place W to hit as many enemies as possible. *'W-Q' Use W first to line up enemies and quickly send out Q for a sure hit. ' ' Advanced: *'Q-W-E-Q' Send out Q and hit as many enemies as possible, including minions. Place W in the middle, rooting all enemies together. Go for enemies, placing E on one or two champions if possible, send out another Q, pulling enemies back before getting too much counter-harass. *'E-E-Q-W '''Apply E once, and hit once with toggled off E. Hit enemy with Q and time W to root affected enemy to force the magic damage on them. *'E-W-R''' Apply E on some enemies, and then center W on Gauss. Use R to lift as many enemies as possible and crash down in same spot to stun enemies, if timed right, damaging enemies debuffed by E. If too much damage has been taken, instead crash away with R. Ability Details Gamma Cluster: *procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all multi target spells and abilities with diminished effect. *Gamma Cluster will damage Black Shield and the pull will be negated. Black Hole: *procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all multi target spells and abilities with diminished effect. *Black Hole will damage Black Shield and the pull/root will be negated. The 3rd Law: ''' *Procs 100% spell vamp *Does NOT proc Rylai’s slow. *The 3rd Law will damage Black Shield and the slow will be negated. '''Zero-G/G-Crash: *procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all multi target spells and abilities with diminished effect. *Zero-G/G-Crash will damage Black Shield and the lift and stun will be negated. Category:Custom champions